You're My Girl
by Emo Bangs
Summary: Carlos is desperate to find a girlfriend but is he ready for the consequences when he finally does meet that perfect gal? Carlos/Logan with other side pairings listed within.
1. Girlfriend Wanted

Notes: Mainly Carlos/Logan, with a side of Logan/Camille, Kendall/Jo and James/almost every nameless girl at the palmwoods. First BTR fic, inspired by Logan's plotline in Big Time Break. Warning for future cross dressing. Reviews are most appreciated :)

Carlos needed a girlfriend and he was painfully aware of the fact. Looking around and seeing all his friends with their girlfriends only resonated this in his mind. It was frustratingly tormenting that he was all alone, the only one without a girlfriend to hold hands with and kiss, a significant other to call his.

Plus he was getting sick of everyone judging him as the only guy in Big Time Rush that couldn't get a girl. It wasn't that he couldn't get a girl or that he wasn't a catch, he just hadn't found the right match for him. He knew that when he found the perfect girl, he would know and it would be perfect. The only trouble was finding said girl.

And this process really needed to speed up because there was only a week left until the big palmwoods dance and he _would_ _not _be the only BTR guy without a date to the dance. So he set out on a mission, geared up with his lucky helmet and bright, charming smile, to find his perfect girl.

First step on his mission: talk to Kendall about his relationship with Jo. He found them at the pool as usual, being their typically affectionate selves. They were sitting on one of the poolside lounge chairs, Kendall behind Jo, who was holding up her hair as Kendall rubbed sunblock all over her back and shoulders. Kendall was smiling as Jo giggled softly.

Carlos cringed at the couple's sweetness, out of pure jealousy; he wished he was in that position. Reluctantly, he approached the lovebirds, standing awkwardly in front of them. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hey, uh, Kendall, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked meekly.

Kendall nodded, looking up at his friend with a knowing smile. He could tell his friend needed him. "Be right back," he murmured to Jo, kissing her soft cheek. He followed Carlos away from Jo before asking him what was up.

Carlos averted his eyes from Kendall's concerned ones, staring at his feet and trying to find the right words to describe the situation. "What is it about Jo that makes her so perfect for you?" he asked curiously, finally looking up at his friend.

Kendall's face went blank for a second as if he was thinking. "It's everything," he answered vaguely, before continuing in explanation. "She's funny, sweet, cute. We're into all the same things. She's like my other half."

Carlos nodded in understanding, dismissing his friend back to his girlfriend so he could continue his pursuit of his other half.

Step two of his plan: talk to James about what makes him so irresistible to girls. James was currently residing in the lobby, surrounded by at least 5 different girls. He walked up to them, pouting when not one of the girls broke their gaze from his good-looking friend.

"James, how is this possible?" he asked, referring and gesturing to the girl mob.

James just smirked, "I'll let these gals answer that one. Ladies!" he spoke in his deep, sexy voice and Carlos considered maybe that was a girlfriend-getting attribute. "What is it about me that you all love?"

"Handsome."

"Charming."

"Sweet."

"Perfect."

All the girls supplied different answers but all had a similarly dreamy tone in their voices.

"Handsome."

"You already said that!" Carlos snapped angrily at the love-struck girls.

"There you have it Carlitos," James answer smugly before turning his attention back to his female followers.

Step three: dream up the perfect girl. After stealing a pen and a piece of paper from Logan's desk, he sat down at the dining room table and scribbled a detailed list of traits and qualities of what he was looking for in his dream girl. He was between words when he heard one of the bedroom doors open slowly.

Logan came shuffling out in a gray t-shirt and green plaid pj pants. A brief smile flashed on Carlos' face at how sleepy and disoriented his friend look before his face stiffened with concentration, desperate to complete his list.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, face wrinkled with confusion. He walked over to the fridge, quickly pouring himself a glass of juice before joining Carlos at the table. He sipped the fruity beverage as he leaned over, eying whatever Carlos was scribbling down.

"Making a list of my dream girl," Carlos answered shortly.

"Carlos, you can't just write up your perfect girl and expect to find a girl that fits every criteria," his friend told him, speaking with wisdom and logic as always. It was one thing Carlos loved about Logan and also one of the things he hated.

"Well what am I supposed to do then?" Carlos exclaimed, distraught and worried. "My perfect girl isn't exactly falling out of the sky like Camille and Jo did!"

"You can't rush love Carlos," Logan advised wisely. "And you can't go looking for it, you have to let it come to you."

"But it's not Logie.," the Latino whined, looking up at his friend, brown eyes portraying his distress and sorrow.

Logan offered an apologetic frown and patted his friend's shoulder, "then that just means you haven't found the right person yet." He peeked over at his list, reading the listed traits Carlos desired in a female companion. "These all are predominantly male qualities Carlos. No girl is like this."

"I'm gonna find her!" Carlos declared, determined.

"Okay Carlos. All the luck to you," Logan said softly, getting up.

Carlos sighed as he watched his friend set his empty glass in the sink and return to his room. He knew he should probably go to bed as well but for once, his mind was racing too rapidly to let him rest.


	2. Girlfriend Found More or Less

Pairings: Mainly Carlos/Logan, with a side of Logan/Camille, Kendall/Jo and James/almost every nameless girl at the palmwoods  
Notes: First BTR fic, inspired by Logan's plotline in Big Time Break. Reviews are most appreciated :)  
Warning: cross-dressing and swearing

His complicated, multi-step plan came to a brief halt when his helmet went missing. This was a matter of grave importance and it even outweighed his mission to get a girlfriend. But with the help of his dad, who happened to be a cop, he would get his helmet back in no time and he would be on to step 4 in no time.

The remaining three members of BTR were off doing their own thing and his desperate search for his helmet kept him from seeing any of them. But their interrogation of Bitters in the lobby did bring them by in time to see a new girl walking through the lobby.

Her hair was long and wavy, a sweet chocolaty brown. He wanted to thread his fingers through it and see if it was half as soft as it appeared. Her eyes were a deep brown, similar to her luscious hair. The red dress she wore drew the attention of everyone in the lobby, including Carlos'.

Her voice was like a sweet melody, slightly pitchy but still just as beautiful. Carlos noticed a little spring in her step as she walked through the lobby doors. He felt his heart skip a beat, maybe two. He knew he had to meet this girl, had to know her better. And once he found his helmet, he would do just that.

After spending the whole day on a crazy hunt for his helmet, finding a dog was using it for meat storage then spending around three and a half hours cleaning it, Carlos was beyond ecstatic to arrive home at their apartment that evening. He was exhausted but couldn't wait to share his day's experience with all his friends.

"I had such a crazy day," he declared as he flopped down on the couch alongside two out of three of his friends. "Check it out!"

"I had the best time today," Kendall insisted, barely waiting until Carlos was done talking to interject. "You guys gotta hear what happened!"

"You guys aren't gonna believe what happened to me!" James proclaimed, talking over Kendall and drawing attention to himself.

"Okay guys," Carlos' dad said firmly, ending all the argument as he brought plates over to the table. "How do we decide who goes first?"

Before any of them had time to answer, the door was falling to the ground with a loud thud and a disgruntled, torn up Logan was walking through the door, red dress and black tights he was clad in completely ripped apart. He limped a few steps inside the apartment before falling to the ground.

"Logan," they all answer in unison but no one else's voice matched the surprise in Carlos' as he realized the girl he'd been checking out earlier was actually his best friend. He wasn't sure whether to feel mostly disgusted, conflicted or shocked so he decided to go with an equal mix of the three.

After almost an hour of explaining the wild day he had, Logan limped off to the bathroom to change into his pj's and remove all the gunk from his face that women called "make up." Just one day of it and he was confused as to why any woman would voluntarily pile that crap on her face every day.

He was vigorously scrubbing at the eyeliner around his eyes when Carlos appeared in the doorway. "Hey," he greeted casually, as if it was a normal occurrence to discover your best friend cross dressing. "I made the mistake of telling Ms. Knight how much I wanted to hear that lecture."

"Apparently," Carlos murmured, glancing over the rags that once were Ms. Knight red dress. "You wanted to go so bad you were willing to dress up as a girl?"

"I thought I did," Logan chuckled, throwing away the 10th make up covered cotton ball. "I am officially done cross dressing to get what I want."

Carlos couldn't explain it but when Logan said those words, he suddenly knew how he was gonna get a girlfriend, or at least not be deemed the dateless one in Big Time Rush anymore. He eyed Logan skeptically; it'd just have to take a little bit of convincing first.

"No!" Logan shouted shortly after he proposed his ingenious plan. "Absolutely not! Are you insane?"

"Come on Logan, just think about it!" Carlos shouted, "We already know you're a fairly attractive girl," he said, trying to ignore the blush that kept on his face when he thought about what an understatement that was. "And I just need people to see I can get a girl then they'll all get off my back!"

"So pretending to date a guy in drag is going to solve that huh?" Logan reasoned, looking at his friend like he was crazy. And who really knew? Maybe he actually was.

"No one would know that," the Latino stated as if it was obvious. "They'd just see me dating a cute girl and would all realize what a stud I am."

"I thought you wanted a girlfriend, not a few dates with a drag queen."

"Well yeah but I've rather have everyone off my back while I try to find that perfect girl," he insisted, "Seriously Logan, I never ask you for anything!"

"What about that time back in Minnesota that you asked me to get you out of detention," Logan supplied easily with a smirk, knowing he was provoking the other boy. "How about last week when I had to ditch my date with Camille to save you from Gustavo after you crashed his car? Everything I do seem to be for you." Logan cringed, wondering how incredibly gay that sounded and hoping that Carlos wouldn't take notice.

"I know," Carlos muttered, "which is why you'll do this for me...?"

Logan sighed in frustration, face wrinkling with reluctance. "Fine!"

Carlos jumped up in excitement. "Yes! I knew you wouldn't say no!"

"Just for a little bit though!" his friend snapped, knowing he had to draw the line before they both crossed it.

Carlos nodded in agreement, "Just long enough for people to think you're my girlfriend."  
The two of them fell into an awkward silence, the last statement catching them both off guard.  
"Y-you know what I mean," he was quick to clarify, voice stuttering slightly. He pushed off of the door frame, intending to go to his room and finally get the much needed sleep he'd wasted thinking the past few nights.

"Yeah," Logan said, nodding his head as the awkwardness faded.

Carlos turned back around, appreciative smile plastered on his face. "Thanks Logan, for always being there for me."

"No problem man," he replied softly, eyes focused on his conflicted reflection in the mirror. He wasn't sure how he was gonna get through this. It was always so easy bailing Carlos out but he had a feeling it wouldn't be so easy this time.


	3. Act 1: The Meeting

Despite the fact that he'd already agreed to Carlos' insane, cross-dressing plan to prove he could get a girl, Logan spent the majority of the night still thinking. There was just so much left to analyze in the situation. And being the logical, brainy one, he liked to thoroughly analyze a situation before throwing himself into it.

He thought about everything being Carlos' girlfriend would entail; he shuddered at some of the things he would inevitably have to do, things Carlos would make him do. He thought about the consequences that would follow those actions, the possible feelings that could build and linger after he was done being Carlos' girlfriend.

He sighed and turned on his side, wondering if doing this was the best thing for their friendship. He knew Carlos would be ticked off at him if he said no but he wondered if the end result would be worse. He wondered if this whole charade would screw up their friendship.

He wanted Carlos to be happy and would do anything to keep him that way but he didn't want to lose him as a friend because of any complicated feelings that may or may not exist between them, that may or may not escalate because of this. All these thoughts left him conflicted; either way there was a chance of one of them getting hurt. He groaned quietly to himself. He really wished, now, that he hadn't agreed to this.

When he got up that next morning, only getting maybe 2 or 3 hours of sleep tops, it was reiterated in his brain why he originally agreed to do this. The look on Carlos' face, the toothy grin he sported as he walked around the apartment was his entire reasoning. It made it all worth it.

He knew eventually it would be his downfall to want to please everyone so desperately. It just made sense to him. When all his friends were happy, he was happy too. So logically, it was a truly selfish act to make his friends happy so he could be happy too.

He stayed quietly during breakfast, just eating his breakfast and listening to all the conversations that were taking place. He noticed Carlos was being rather quiet too, eating his oatmeal with a soft smile on his face. The boy looked up and met his gaze, both grinning as they briefly locked eyes.

He wondered when the girlfriend charade was going to begin but he surely wasn't going to bring it up, especially not at the breakfast table with his other two friends, Katie and Ms. Knight sitting at the table. He cringed as he thought about all the extra effort that went into being a girl, or rather passing himself off as one.

There was all the makeup, that took forever to apply correctly, the wig that got tangled really easy and of course the clothes, which had to be selected carefully so they didn't extenuate his boy features. Being a girl, a convincingly pretty one took a lot of time and effort; it was truly an art that he hadn't exactly mastered, one that he never thought he would have to.

But this was yet another crazy sacrifice he made for his friends. He was about to dwell on all the trouble these sacrifices caused him when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

1 new text from Camille.

_We're hanging by the pool today._

He cringed as he read the short message. He hated how demanding she was and how she just assumed he would do whatever she said. He texted her back to say that he couldn't because he had to help Carlos today. He instantly regretted it as it would soon become one of those things he did for his friend that came back to bite him in the ass later.

_Fine! I hate you too!_

Logan sighed reading this response; Camille was always painfully dramatic. He really didn't find it entertaining or endearing like Ms. Knight says a soul mate's traits should be. He just wished things with her weren't so damn complicated and they could just be together like two normal teens. But with Camille, it was never simple.

He put his phone away and finished his breakfast, heading back to his room to get dressed. He was crouched down in front of his dresser, sifting through his neatly folded shirts to figure out what he'd wear for the day when Carlos joined him, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Hey man," he greeted casually, taking a giant bite of his apple.

"Don't get any of that on my bed!" Logan snapped, referring to the food Carlos was munching on.

"Yeah yeah," he muttered with a mouthful of food. "So I was thinking, we should do some brainstorming."

"Wow Carlos, I'm impressed," his friend exclaimed, turning back to smile at his friend. "You're really thinking this through and not just rushing into it head first."

"Well we have to make this convincing if we want anyone to believe it," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "And I want people to believe it Logan!"

"I know Carlos," Logan chuckled, quickly changing out of his pajamas. "So how are we doing this?"

"It's really not going to take much. We only have to be seen together a few times, people will get the idea that I have a girlfriend then that's when you promptly move away and we keep up a long distance relationship and then bam! People are off my back," his friend explained with a smug smile tugging at his lips.

"Did you come up with this plan all by yourself?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"James helped," Carlos admitted, awkwardly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You told James?" he groaned, knowing how mercilessly his friend would tease him.

"Well yeah," he muttered, "I've never really been a good plan-maker and I figured he could help transform you into a girl."

"James agreed to this?"

Carlos nodded, "Something about the satisfaction about finally getting to make one of us look more girly than he is," he replied with a shrug.

"Fantastic," Logan murmured, cursing himself for ever agreeing to this. "So what's my girl name?"

"Logana!" Carlos shouted as if it was a brilliant idea.

"Carlos, that's just my name with an a on the end," Logan pointed out, popping Carlos' bubble like he always did. "How about..." he thought about it for a second. "Lorraine?"

"Not as cool as Logana," Carlos commented with a pout, "But it will do."

Logan didn't say a word, just nodded in fake agreement. "So how did you and Lorraine meet?"

"Hmmm...it's gotta be something romantic but really super cool too!"

Logan smiled, tapping his finger to his chin in thought. "What if you guys met at the ice rink about two weeks ago? She fell down and you helped her up."

"Perfect!" Carlos shouted.

"She's just moved to LA and wants to be a doctor but enjoys ice skating in her spare time," Logan continued, having fun creating this character he was going to play. But the more he created and dreamed up this character, the more he realized it was just a more girly reflection of himself. He hoped Carlos wouldn't notice.

"Ohhh...so she's really smart!"

"Yes I am," Logan affirmed before blushing and quickly correcting himself, "I mean...y-yes sh-she is!"

"This is the best plan ever!" Carlos declared, standing up excitedly. "So we'll start tomorrow. I'm thinking a pool date with Lorraine," he said with a smirk.

Logan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, sounds great." He cringed, thinking of all the horrible possibilities of how his fake date with Carlos would go. He wasn't sure which he was dreading more, pretending to be Carlos' girlfriend or letting James doll him up. He sighed, he'd just have to wait until tomorrow and find out.


	4. Act 2: Girl Lessons and First Dates

Logan couldn't describe the feelings that hit him when his friends announced it was "girl lesson" time that next afternoon but among them were fear and nervousness. He came out of his room, shuffling to the living room where his remaining three friends were sitting on the couch, watching cartoons.

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, looking up and seeing his friend standing there. "Or should I say Lorraine!"

"No," Logan deadpanned, venturing to the kitchen to grab a glass of juice before his torture began. He sipped at the cool liquid and reluctantly joined everyone on the couch.

"So are you ready for your girl lessons Lorraine?" James asked with a grin on his face, pushing at Logan's shoulder playfully.

"I'm taking my girl lessons from you guys?" Logan shoved him back, "What do you know about being a girl?"

"We're with girls all the time Logan," Kendall reasoned, smiling knowingly, "Who could possibly know them better than someone who spends all the time with them?"

"Hmmm...I don't know," Logan said sarcastically, "Actual girls!"

"Let us know when you find a girl willing to help," Kendall replied, smiling like he knew he had won. Because he had.

Logan just grumbled, drinking the rest of his juice in silence. The second he set his glass down, James was grabbing his arm and yanking him off to the bathroom, declaring it was transformation time. He gulped.

After almost an hour of sitting still while James applied god knows what to his face and one trip to Ms. Knight's closet to find something to wear, he finally emerged from the bathroom, stomach fluttering nervously as he stepped in front of his waiting friend and pretend boyfriend.

"Ta-da," he said meekly, spinning around so his friends could get a better look. His face looked completely different, made up with some of Ms. Knight's make up. His brown eyes were lightly lined with smudged black eyeliner, making them look bigger and brighter than before. A light blush was dusted over his cheeks and his lips were tinted with some pink lip gloss.

The soft, brown hair from the wig he wore cascaded down over his shoulders, resting just above the extremely padded bra he wore. The wig was loosely curly at the end.

He was wearing one of Ms. Knight's knee length dresses, a soft blue dress with a cream colored cardigan to cover his "man arms" as James had so affectionately put it. He had black tights on to cover his hairy, muscled legs. Because of his abnormally small feet, he was able to fit into a pair of Ms. Knight's boots.

"Nice work James," Kendall muttered, staring at his newly transformed friend in awe.

"Yeah, she's pretty," Carlos agreed in an unintentionally dreamy tone. He coughed, realizing how that sounded and quickly correcting himself. "I mean good job James!"

"I know," James said smugly, returning to his spot on the couch beside Kendall.

Logan stood there awkwardly as his friends looked him up and down. "Can I sit down now? ...Or can you guys just stop staring at me?"

"It's just so...you look so..." Kendall stumbled over the right words to say. "Girly."

"That's kinda the point genius!" Logan snapped, a little edgy from all the odd attention he was receiving from his male friends. It was rather unnerving standing in front of his friends dressed up as a girl as they all commented on how pretty he looked.

"And no! You can't sit down," James exclaimed, jumping back up and walking over to Logan. "We still have some work to do!"

Logan groaned at whatever this work could be. He was done putting all this effort in; he didn't want to be a girl anymore. There was way too much work to it. He could only hope the ending result would be worth it. "What do we have to do now?"

"Well, you look like a girl, you can talk like a girl..." James listed, "Kinda," he mumbled. "Now we need to make sure you can walk and act like a girl."

"Again! How are you guys supposed to teach me this?"

"James is...unexplainably good at girl walking," Kendall replied vaguely, shrugging. Their two friends watched as James instructed Logan how to walk perfectly girly.

"No Logan, it's all in the hips!" James shouted, criticizing Logan's mediorce girl walk. "Stand straight, chest out, head up. Now sway your hips a bit while you walk."

After watching James demonstrate for the hundredth time and sighing inwardly to himself, Logan tried again, awkwardly strutting across the living room. He turned back towards his friends, waiting for their feedback.

"Not bad," James commented, nodding his head in approval. They spent almost an hour, going over different girl behaviors and making sure he had them down perfectly. They declared that after all his hard work, it was time for a little play. He dreaded to think what that could possibly be.

Luckily, he found out shortly after, him and Carlos were just going to go see a movie. He didn't give it a second thought; it was just him and his buddy going to see a movie. But that's when it dawned on him.

It was him and his buddy going to see a movie while he was dressed up as Carlos' girlfriend. This was their first official date and Logan wasn't sure if he was ready. He found himself freaking out over this little date. He managed to talk himself down. It wasn't going to be any different then him and Carlos hanging out. Sure, he was dressing up and pretending to be Carlos' girlfriend but he was sure that wouldn't change anything. He was about to find out.

He and Carlos were in the elevator, heading out to their movie. Logan's heart was beating slightly faster than usual as he glanced over at his friend. Carlos returned his gaze with a soft smile. As the elevator dinged on the lobby, Logan jumped as he felt Carlos reached down and lace their fingers together.

His lips tweaked upwards at the reassuring smile Carlos shot his way. "It'll be fine," he assured softly as they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. Logan felt his heart pound nervously in his chest at the few stares directed their way. He looked over at Carlos who was smiling proudly, soaking up all the attention that was making him paranoid. He just smiled and waved occasionally at those few people whose eyes lingered longer than necessary.

He sighed in relief when they finally got to their car.

"See? That wasn't so bad. You did great," Carlos praised him, pulling away from the curb to drive to the theater about 20 minutes away. The two chatted casually, like they typically did. Logan used his normal voice since no one else could hear them talk. It was weird at first for Carlos, Logan's voice not syncing up with his girl appearance.

But by the time he got used to it, they were pulling into the parking lot and resuming their couple demeanor. Logan smiled as he and Carlos held hands again, walking up to ticket booth. Carlos ordered two tickets for the recent action movie they'd both been dying to see.

The reaction on the guys face was priceless, the jealousy directed towards Carlos that he had a girlfriend willing to see an action movie instead of a chick flick. He also didn't mind that Carlos paid for both their tickets and snacks.

The paranoia that Logan experienced earlier continued tenfold as he noticed how many guys were staring at him. He convinced himself it was out of jealousy, like the ticket guy, and not because they could tell he wasn't actually a girl.

"All these guys staring at me are freaking me out!" he whispered to Carlos, eyes darting around the semi-crowded theater and noting he was the only "girl" there.

"You mean all the guys staring at me in insane jealousy because they wish they had an awesome girlfriend like I do?" Carlos questioned, throwing a smirk Logan's direction.

"This is weird in at least 5 different ways!" Logan exclaimed, reaching over to grab some popcorn at the same time Carlos did. They both jerked away and ignored the spark that ignited when their fingers brushed.

"Who cares? It's working!"

Logan spent the rest of the movie analyzing that statement. He drove himself crazy trying to figure out exactly who it was working on.


End file.
